villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kratos
|origin = God of War franchise |occupation = Spartan General (abandoned) Warrior 2nd God of War (abandoned) Atreus' father and mentor |skills = |hobby = Brutally killing his enemies. Sleeping with women (formerly, possibly abandoned after fathered Atreus). Contemplating the deaths of his family. Training Atreus. Hunting. Listen to stories. |goals = |crimes = Genocide Mass murder Torture Destruction Theft |type of villain = Vengeful Warlord}} Kratos, also known as Ghost of Sparta and by the Gods of Olympus as The Cursed Mortal, is the main protagonist of the God of War video game franchise. His position as the protagonist of his series did not stop some from considering him as a villain due to his unending bloodlust, vengeful, and destructive behavior. His actions ultimately cause the downfall of Olympus and, along with it, all life on Earth; however, his attempted suicide had allowed the power of Hope to spread across the world. In the Norse era games, Kratos' character becomes more sympathetic, learning to control his rage and living with the weight of his crimes, and trying to raise his son Atreus to be a better person than he is, a determination which is tested when they encounter the Norse Gods. While Kratos does retain his selfishness and shortsightedness he is willing to help others if it benefits himself or his son's upbringing, but is haunted by his past and is reluctant to speak of it to Atreus. Villains in family *Zeus (father) † *Callisto (mother) † *Deimos (brother) † *Hercules (half-brother) † *Athena (half-sister) † *Lysandra (wife) † *Laufey (second wife) † *Calliope (daughter) † *Atreus/Loki (son) *Gaia (great-grandmother) † *Cronos (grandfather) † *Hades (uncle) † *Poseidon (uncle) † *Ares (half-brother) † *Hera (step-mother/aunt) † *Hermes (half-brother) † *Megaera (grandaunt) † *Alecto (grandaunt) † *Tisiphone (grandaunt) † *Persephone (half-sister) † *Gyges (grand uncle) † *Aegaeon the Hecatonchire (grand uncle) † *Perseus (half-brother) † *Hephaestus (half-brother) † *Pollux (half-brother) † *Angrboða (Daughter-in-law) *Hel (Granddaughter) *Jörmungandr (Grandson) *Fenrir (Grandson) *Sköll and Hati (Great-grandsons) Notable Kills Important Note; No Mortal Kombat Characters *Countless amounts of Grunts *Lysandra *Calliope *Minotaurs *Satyr *Cyclops *Gorgons ''Ascension'' *Pollux & Castor *Megaera *Tisiphone *Alecto *Orkos (asked Kratos to kill him) ''Chains of Olympus'' *The Persian King *Basilisk *Charon *Persephone ''God of War'' *Hydra *The Captain (killed him three times) *Medusa *Hades Minotaur *Ares ''Ghost of Sparta'' *Scylla *Callisto (Was forced to) *Erinys *Piraeus Lion *The Dissenter *King Midas *Lanaeus *Thanatos ''God of War II'' *Colossus of Rhodes *Prometheus (asked Kratos to kill him) *Dark Rider *Theseus *The Barbarian King (Killed him twice) *Mole Cerberus *Euryale *Perseus *Icarus *The Last Spartan (By accident) *Kraken *Lahkesis *Atropos *Clotho *Athena (by accident) ''God of War III'' *One of Poseidon's Hippocampi *Poseidon *Everyone/Almost everyone in the Greece *Peirithous *Hades *Helios *Perses *Hermes *Hercules *Poseidon's Princess *Cronos *Hephaestus *Hera *Skorpius *Hades Cerberus Breeder *The Three Judges *Pandora (indirectly) *Gaia *Zeus ''God of War (PS4) *Mimir (Asked Kratos to kill him) *Magni *Baldur (God of War) In other media ''Mortal Kombat 9 Kratos made an appearance in the PS3 version of Mortal Kombat 9. He may have been portrayed as a protagonist hero/villain in the God of War Series, but to both Raiden and Fujin, Kratos was just a hero. According to his in-game story, Kratos was summoned to the Mortal Kombat universe by Shao Kahn to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Kratos fights with the Blades of Exile, the Nemean Cesti, the Head of Helios, the Bow of Apollo, the Icarus Wings, the Golden Fleece, the Head of Medusa and the Blade of Olympus. Kratos' Ending After Kratos killed Shao Kahn, the spell that brought him there began to fade. As he began to return to his own dimension, Raiden and Fujin walked toward him. Kratos was about to attack them, but both Raiden and Fujin bowed before Kratos for slaying Shao Kahn. Even though Kratos's intentions were never pure, he saved Earthrealm from the evil Emperor of Outworld and was owed a debt of gratitude. Kratos silently acknowledged Raiden and Fujin's praise as he returned to his home dimension, believing that their debt may be useful to him one day. ''Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny'' Kratos made an appearance as a guest character in the game Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny. The character Sophitia is given to him as a rival, due to her servitude to the god Hephaestus. Story In a dreary underground library, a man sought to discover forbidden texts which would grant him power. This man was a survivor of Fygul Cestemus, a religious cult which had been recently pushed to the edge of total destruction by the golem known as Astaroth. Rather than uniting, survivors had turned against each other, each seeking to gain higher authority over the remnants of the cult. This man desired the power to take revenge on the rebelling giant and then rebuild the organization under his own authority, his status of power being above all others. He finally came across an ancient text, which held information to perform a ritual which was said to summon an ancient god known as Kratos. According to legends, in the battle for Greece, Kratos had taken over Ares' position of 'God of War'. Using a shard of Soul Edge, the man succeeded in performing the ceremony and opened a dimensional portal. Kratos appeared and with his Blades of Chaos, rewarded this man who summoned him with death. From the environment and tools the man had been using, Kratos realized he is no longer in his era. The fragment of Soul Edge stepped in the madness of the now deceased man, whispered to Kratos. "To grant your wish, offer many souls to me. With your power, it will be easy..." Kratos easily overcomes the shard's attempt to enslave him and views visions of Soul Edge and the spirit sword Soul Calibur. Kratos realizes the power created by the conflict of these two swords will be able to send him back to his own time. Leaving the library, he viewed what appeared to be shooting stars heading towards the west. Realizing they are Soul Edge shards, he decides to follow them... Gauntlet Mode Kratos has a small role in chapter 27 of The Gauntlet. Cassandra, Hilde and Dampierre continue their search for the ingredients that Hilde's father needs to recover, there next one they must find is "Sand from another world", but they are clueless of how to find another world. So Dampierre thinks of someone that can help them, it turns out it's Zasalamel. after the three defeat him, they dragged Zasalamel into 'another world' along with them, as they encounter Kratos. The player has to defend himself/herself against Kratos' attacks such as a Guard Impact, and attack him when he is open for attack. While that is going on, Dampierre managed to sneak some of the Sand from another world into his shirt sleeve and requests them all to retreat. Just before they get to Ivy, Cassandra breaks the fourth wall complaining about Kratos being a Special Guest. ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale'' Kratos made an appearance as one of the playable characters in the crossover game Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Sweet Tooth. ''Shovel Knight'' Kratos appears a exclusive boss in the PS3, PS4 & PS Vita versions of Shovel Knight. Guest Appearance ''Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds'' Easily one of his most well-known cameos is in Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds when he shows up as a golfer, and, while being tamed down, doesn't change much of his hot-blooded personality. ''Modnation Racers'' Kratos also shows up in Modnation Racers as a playable character with his Chaos Kart. ''The Simpsons'' In the The Simpsons ''episode ''The Food Wife, Kratos is seen on a billboard that reads Guts of War II: Entrails of Intestinox, which is a direct parody of the games over the top violence. ''Racist Mario'' Kratos appears in the infamous Youtube video "Racist Mario" as an anti-heroic figure, participating in a Mario Kart race along with several other non-Nintendo characters. Unlike his game incarnation, Kratos is portrayed as very bulky but still retains many of his abilities. Mario went completely insane over his discovery of the third-party characters and began killing everyone else on the track, and Kratos eventually caught up to him and killed Luigi. Despite the mad plumber's attempts to defeat him (including ripping off Toad's head and using it as a Mushroom to supersize himself), Kratos ends up killing Mario and takes Peach and Daisy as his "prize". Quotes Trivia *In every game in the God of War Series, Kratos has killed at least one God (The Furies; Megaera, Tisiphone, and Alecto in God of War: Ascension, Persephone in Chains of Olympus, Ares in God of War, Ceryx in Betrayal, Thanatos in Ghost of Sparta, The Sisters of Fate, and Athena in God of War II, and Poseidon, Hades, Helios, Hermes, Hera, Hephaestus, and Zeus in God of War III, and Magni and Baldur in God of War. **He also killed at least one half-brother in God of War: Ascension, God of War, II, and III (Pollux, Ares, Perseus and Hercules respectively). *The most interesting thing about Kratos is his tattoo; the tattoo on his chest always changed as the sequels were created. *It's ironic that in God of War II, Kratos uses the Threads of Time to turn back time, so he could prevent himself from being killed by Zeus and prevent Zeus from destroying Sparta, but in God of War III, after he kills Poseidon, all of Greece gets flooded, killing nearly everyone, if not everyone, in Sparta. *In Mortal Kombat 9, whenever Kratos is a victim of a fatality, it's slightly altered. *In Mortal Kombat 9, Kratos has one of the few Babalities that does not end up crying. He also retains his beard like Kano. *He lost to Spawn (from the Image Comics) in ScrewAttack's DEATH BATTLE. *Kratos is similar to Carrie White in Stephen King's novel and its adaptional films: Both are vigilante that took revenge on those who wrought. Navigation pl:Kratos Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Titular Category:God Of War Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Barbarian Category:Anarchist Category:Hybrids Category:Fighters Category:Successful Category:Pawns Category:Amoral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Suicidal Category:One-Man Army Category:Outcast Category:Mongers Category:Deities Category:Crossover Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Parents Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Category:Collector of Souls Category:Necromancers Category:Elementals Category:Grey Zone Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed Category:Nihilists Category:Enforcer Category:Traitor Category:Warlords Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Leader Category:Siblings Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Revived Category:Homicidal Category:Defilers Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Humanoid Category:Protective Category:Game Bosses Category:Summoners Category:Thief Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hegemony Category:Archenemy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Military Category:Misanthropes Category:Magic Category:Mythology Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Mentally Ill Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Polluters Category:Dark Knights Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Heretics Category:Perverts Category:Spouses Category:Necessary Evil Category:Abusers Category:Book Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Messiah Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Affably Evil Category:Insecure Category:Harbingers Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Stalkers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wrestlers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Category:Related to Hero Category:God Wannabe Category:Pimps